


Walk of Shame

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Drabbles & Double-Drabbles [204]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, First Time, M/M, Morning After, implied heat sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-21 11:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17042771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: He’d almost made it to the door when he heard that telltale scoff.





	Walk of Shame

Misaki winced as he tried to sneak out of the bed without waking Saruhiko. Part of him still wanted to yell ‘what the fuck?’ at himself, but the omega instincts that had led him to sleep with the enemy in the first place still felt smugly satisfied.

Saruhiko was sprawled under the covers, glasses off, scratches and bites littering his skin, looking as vulnerable as he ever had. _Misaki_ had done that. He winced again.

He’d almost made it to the door when he heard that telltale scoff.

“Running away, Misaki?”

“Shut up!”

“Virgin.”

Misaki laughed. Yeah, no.


End file.
